


i'd hate to wake you up to say goodbye

by swantomyqueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swantomyqueen/pseuds/swantomyqueen
Summary: Art for wishingonlightning's fanficSQ Supernova 2018





	i'd hate to wake you up to say goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wishingonlightning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishingonlightning/gifts).
  * Inspired by [i'd hate to wake you up to say goodbye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15761538) by [wishingonlightning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishingonlightning/pseuds/wishingonlightning). 



> such a beautiful and fun fic! So well written and it gave me all the feels  
> 

it's funny how we fall in love with the most unexpected person at the most unexpected time. 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166525095@N05/44262510152/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
